I'll Always Remember You
by Sarra-Musi
Summary: Vivek after Tasha's death. We all know how Vivek would react, but what about their daughter?


I'll Always Remember You

A/N: This is based on Vivek after Tasha's death. The song selection in "I'll Always Remember You".

He sat in his dark room, with tears rolling down his eyes.

**I always knew this day would come**

**We'd be standing one by one**

**With our future in our hands**

**So many dreams so many plans**

He could never imagine a day would arrive, with a horrible future. The worst part was that they had a daughter named Anjali, and a whole new future was waiting. Until all his dreams and plans were shattered.

**I always knew after all these tears**

**There'd be laughter and there'd be tears**

**But never thought I'd walk away**

**With so much joy but so much pain**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye **

He remembered the first of Tasha in CID, when she was crying since she may not be able to join CID. But a sad smile approached his lips, when he remembered Tasha's laugh. He let out a small laugh when they were fooling Freddy that he was about to get promoted. (From Maut ka Ashirwad) But he came back in his previous thoughts that she'd leave him alone, with so much pain. "Tasha!" he yelled out. "Why did you say goodbye, to me!"

**Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**

**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**

**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**

**And hold you in my heart forever**

**I'll remember you**

ACP sir's words echoed in his ears, that we Tasha will always stay in our heart. He held her photograph and hugged it tightly to his heart. "I will never forget the gold moments I've spent with you Tasha", "These are the most precious moments of my life". If anyone saw Vivek's condition now, he could clearly tell that Tasha had made a special spot in Vivek heart, that can never be taken away from anyone.

**Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look**

**And there we are on every page**

**Memories I'll always save **

**Up ahead only open doors**

**Who knows what we're heading towards**

**I wish you love I wish you luck**

**For you the world just opens up**

**But it's so hard to say goodbye**

"Tasha, you were right, we will always have a new chapter waiting in our life, but you have assured me it was positive." "But what about now you've left me." "I thought we were together forever, how can I move on in my life." "All the doors of happiness are closed for me."

**Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving one**

**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**

**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**

**And hold you in my heart forever**

**I'll remember you**

In a another room, Anjali was sitting and crying her heart out. "Mummy, ape mujay kaisay chor kay chali gayi?" "You always said a daughter is a mother's best friend, best friends to saat hotay hai." "To ape kaisai chali gaye." "Mummy I miss you!" "Please come back, I cant live without you." The six year old was crying her heart out.

**Every day that we had all the good all the bad**

**I'll keep them here inside**

**All the times that we shared every place everywhere**

**You touched my life**

**Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh**

**But right now we just cry**

**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**

"Tasha, hamney apni zindigi mein kitna waqt waste kiya hai, just by fighting, ape mujay us waqt ki qadar arahi hai." "Par hamrai zindigi kay kuch aisey paal bhi hai jo hamney bohot enjoy kiya. Yaad hai hum jab France gay thai honeymoon mananay?" "Yaad hai jab ham vacation pay gaye thai, or mainey or Anjali nai tumphe pani phenka tha?" Saying Anjali, Vivek rushed to Anjali's room.

**But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**

**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**

**The times that we had we I'll keep like a photograph**

**And hold you in my heart forever**

**I'll always remember you**

Viveks heart melted seeing her daughter cry like that. "Anjali?" She continued to cry. "Dekho beta, zindigi bohot mushkil hai, we have to keep moving on." "Par papa, mamma nai vada kiya that, merya saat raini ka, to vo kaisay…. And she burst into tears." "You should be proud beta, your mother sacrificed her life for this country, now good girl it's time to sleep. He got Anajli ready for bed and closed her room door. He knew both of then couldn't sleep tonight.

**I'll always remember you**

**I'll always remember you**

He lay on his bed and said "I'll always remember you, Tasha." Anjali sat on her bed, held a picture of her mom and said "I'll always remember you, mummy.

A/N: I know it may not get a lot of reviews for this, since it's not good. But please review. Negative and Positive comments are welcomed.


End file.
